


Even When You're a Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sweet little sickfic drabble about a super hero taking care of her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Even When You're a Mess

“Are you alright, babe?” Kara asked her girlfriend gently. Lena wasn’t being as snuggly as she normally was during movies, and her face was taut and pale.

“I’m fine,” she replied shortly. The truth was that her stomach had started churning not long after dinner and she was worried she wouldn’t be able to make it through the night without seeing her pad thai a second time.

“Okay, if you’re sure. But you know you can talk to me about anything. And you can tell me if you aren’t feeling well. I just want to help.” Kara’s voice was aching with sincerity, as usual.

Lena sighed internally. Of course she knew Kara just wanted to help— Kara always wanted to help. But Lena had been taking care of herself for a long time, and besides that, she didn’t like acknowledging physical ailments when she knew her girlfriend was immune to them. Especially gross ones. She just couldn’t imagine that her perfect, genetically gifted girlfriend would be able to look at her the same way after she put all her human frailty on display.

But then her body betrayed her, her stomach giving off a long, loud gurgle that she knew couldn’t escape the notice of Kara’s heightened senses. 

“Okay, fine, I think there may have been something slightly… off about the take-out.”

“Oh no, babe, is your tummy feeling bad?” Kara asked with soft concern.

Lena put one hand on her bloated stomach as it gave another groan.

‘Yeah, actually,” she admitted quietly. “I don’t feel very well. I think I—” She cut herself off and clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt partially digested pasta and chicken try to push its way up her esophagus. Luckily, Kara immediately realized what was happening and snatched the empty take-out bag at supersonic speed, shoving it under Lena’s face just in time for her to choke up her dinner. 

“Oh God,” Lena groaned, before letting loose another jet of chunky puke into the bag. 

“It’s alright baby, just get it out. You’ll feel better after you get it out of your system,” Kara murmured, rubbing her back with one hand and holding the bag up with the other. “I’ve got you, love.”

“This is so gross,” Lena moaned after puking again, head still hovering over the bag. “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“I don’t mind. You’re my girlfriend, Lena. I wanna be here for you. I love you no matter what, even when you’re a pukey mess.”

“I love you too, even though it’s deeply annoying that you never have to be a pukey mess,” Lena responded with a wry smile, feeling a little better. Funny how Kara always had that effect.


End file.
